


Adoration

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, SHIELD, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The pair visit a Christmas market while chasing a lead on a mission and break away from their task to enjoy the exciting offerings.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468
Kudos: 21





	Adoration

The device in her hand beeped annoyingly. A green and red light flashed simultaneously on the top as Peggy subtly pointed it at different stands, moving through them so quickly that you didn’t have the chance to appreciate the wide selection of goods available.

You chased after her, apologising profusely as you barged through a couple of men – and immediately regretting the apology when they threw shrewd ‘compliments’ your way. Perfectly capable of taking them all, you took a deep breath and smiled tightly instead of knocking them out. Not as fun but you had no intentions of spending a night in the cells.

“Peg, slow down, will you?”

“Do try to keep up, dear. Howard’s scanner is picking up traces of the organic compound from Washington. Whoever, or whatever, is the source has been here recently. If we keep on -”

You grabbed Peggy’s arm and pouted, finally successful in gaining her full attention. “Peggy. We’ve been chasing these trails across the city all day. Can’t we have a little fun?”

“This isn’t a holiday. We’re here on official business, in case you’d forgotten.”

How could you when she had been super focused on the mission, almost to the point of rudeness? Usually, her utter dedication to SHIELD was inspiring but for just a little while you wanted to forget about the work and simply have fun with your girlfriend. “Ten minutes. I only want ten minutes to look around the stands and enjoy myself. Then we can get back to work. Please?”

Peggy remained firm for a long moment before eventually relenting. She never had been able to say no to you. She slipped the scanning device into her purse and offered you her arm, snowflakes settling on her perfect curls like a tiara of sparkling crystals. “Alright. Just this once.”

A wild grin burst across your face and you practically beamed with excitement. Accepting her arm, you saddled up against her side, close enough to smell her perfume over all the other strange and new scents of the market. “I knew dating the Director would have its benefits.”

Peggy’s expression fell slightly but she caught her sadness before it had the chance to affect you. It was a reality you both struggled with, the fact that you would never be able to declare your relationship outside of your immediate circle of two or three closest friends. They were fiercely protective of you both now, but even they had been surprised and awkward at the beginning.

Not willing to let anything ruin your evening, you tugged Peggy off towards a stand that sold the most beautiful wooden decorations you had ever seen. Examining a small wooden soldier, the painted details vibrant in the fairy lights overhead, you turned to catch your girlfriend staring at you like you were one of the stars in the sky.

Oblivious to her adoration, the owner of the stand began telling her an old folklore tale about the soldiers – embellished or entirely fabricated for visitors, you suspected, but a sweet story that had him return home to his family at the end. He lost you both when he started trying to set you up with his son but, ever the diplomat, Peggy politely told him that you were both already taken.

“I think he would look very sweet on the fireplace at home, don’t you think, Peg?”

Whether she agreed or not, she handed the man a few coins and thanked him for sharing the story. You dropped the old fashioned soldier into your bag and then wandered on to the next stands, taking in the tremendous glass baubles and decorations to top a tree.

Twisting through the beautiful wooden stands, careful not to slip on the icy stones beneath your feet (truly, whoever had decided that women could not wear military boots after the war ended had a lot to answer for), you suddenly stopped in your tracks. Completely captivated by the delicious smells, you walked back a few steps, dragging Peggy with you, and turned to stare at the wide selection of sweet goods on offer.

Bavarian cookies, gingerbreads, spiced fruits cakes, sugared almonds… The choices were almost endless. Naturally you bought a little of everything and ended up with such a selection that you needed a new bag to carry it all. This was all much to Peggy’s amusement. She wasn’t the biggest fan of sweet treats but you knew that she would enthusiastically partake in your taste test later on this evening when you returned to you lodgings.

By the time you’d seen every stand, the snow was falling in earnest. Your coats and hats had a thick layer of snow on and the chill had firmly set in now. It was the sort of cold that you felt in your bones, the kind that stiffened your muscles and left you so tight that it hurt. It was completely worth it, though, and as you strolled back along the road to your hotel you squeezed Peggy’s arm. “Thank you.”

Peggy smiled, always so soft and unguarded for you. When you were together, it was so easy to forget about the world, the dangers of strange, alien technology, of Russian spies and more home grown bigotry. You were just two people deeply in love, race and gender and attraction be damned. “Thank you for making me stop and relax for a while. It has been so hectic since we founded SHIELD but I promise that once everything is in place that this will become the norm.”

“Are you being serious?”

She stopped in front of the door to your hotel and brushed the snow from your cheeks, touch as light as a feather but still able to ignite a fire in your heart. “Of course I am. You have been remarkable, supportive, everything I could have ever asked for these past months. You’ve looked after me when I was too busy to look after myself and it’s time that I returned that. We’ll take more time off, travel the world and live a life of luxury. No more crawling through muddy swamps to chase a suspect or missing our reservation because of a bomb drill. A normal life.”

You let yourself imagine it for a moment. Sleepy mornings together, breakfast in bed, having real time to spend together and relax. It was sweet and wonderful but absolutely not what you wanted. Peggy turned into your palm as you cupped her cheek, her eyes flickering shut as she savoured your touch. “That’s not the life I want, Peg. And I know it isn’t what you want either. I know that SHIELD is going to demand a lot of your attention, and it will strain our relationship to have me working so many levels under you, not knowing all the information and worrying about you every day. But that’s what we signed up for. We protect the world and as long as you come home at the end of the day then that’s what matters to me. Not dinner at fancy restaurants or yacht holidays with Howard and his friends.”

“My darling, I adore you.”

She said it so openly, so plainly, that you couldn’t help yourself. You threw your arms around her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. She grabbed your waist and pulled you closer, stumbling backwards into the shadows, kissing you like her life depended on it. You were oxygen she breathed and without your love her heart would wither and die. The feeling was entirely reciprocated.

Laughter echoed down the street from a couple closing in on your position and you reluctantly pulled away. However, quick to continue where you’d left off, Peggy whipped the key from her purse and all but yanked you inside, bags and coats discarded at the doorway as she swept you into her arms and carried you straight to bed.


End file.
